From Normal to Ninja
by Julie-Baka
Summary: What would you do if you were normal one day, then a ninja the next?
1. Chapter 1

**From Normal to Ninja (1: Confusion, Why us?) **

It was another normal day at middle school as three middle school girls argued in the court yard.

"Neji!" A dark brown-haired girl named, Julie, shouted at a black haired girl named, Angel.

"Lee!" Angel shouted back.

"Neji!" A light brown-haired girl, named Samantha, shouted smiling.

"TenTen!" Angel shouted back.

"Can we just stop?" Julie complained.

"Um...NO!" Angel laughed.

"You're mean..." Julie mumbled. Angel just laughed. Suddenly something didn't seem right. No one was moving. It was like they had frozen in place. Then three people started walking towards them.

"We're all gonna die..." Julie whispered to Angel and Samantha.

"Sure, and Shizune's my big sister..." Angel said and smacked Julie upside the head.

"She is!" Samantha replied. Julie rubbed her head in pain.

"They are definitely the ones." One of the people said.

"That voice...I know that voice..." Julie said wide-eyed.

"Who is it!" Angel asked.

"ROCK LEE!" Julie yelled then ducked behind Angel. "HIDE ME!"

Samantha laughed at Julie. Angel just stared ahead.

"Loser..." Another one of them said, looking at Julie.

"Aw, crud..." Julie said coming out from hiding behind Angel. "Could someone please tell me what the crud is going on here!"

"I'll explain..." A girl's voice said. It was TenTen. "You see, we've been having a few problems and we thought that we should switch places with three people from this world, just to get a break from it all..."

"Um..." Julie said confused.

"Why us?" Angel asked.

"We have been watching you for a while now-" Rock Lee said.

"Stalker..." Julie mumbled.

"I am not!" Rock Lee said.

"Yes you are!" Julie yelled back, causing them to get into an argument.

"Anyway..." Neji continued. "We've been watching you and noticed that you share some of our characteristics."

Julie stopped right in the middle of the argument. "Like what!" Julie asked, a little affronted.

"Well, Angel, you just want to be free... from your relatives and such." Neji said to Angel.

"I guess that's true..." Angel said.

"Samantha, you can turn anything into a weapon." TenTen said happily. Samantha just laughed.

"And Julie, You are a very hard working, you can be competitive at times, and your name means 'youthful'" Rock Lee said giving Julie a, thumbs up.

"I'm sure there's more to that already long enough, list..." Julie said glaring at Rock Lee then looking back for a second to glare at Angel and Samantha, who were laughing at her. "And if you say any of them I WILL hurt you!"

"So do you agree to switching places with us?" Neji asked.

"Yes!" Julie said with the little hiss noise at the end.

"Nope. I'm happy." Samantha said, shaking her head.

"You'll get to meet Sakura..." Julie bribed in a singsong voice.

"Okay!" Samantha said cheerfully.

"Hold on, hold on." Angel said abruptly ending the cheerfulness in her pink friend Samantha. "When will we switch back?"

"Ah, that's for us to know, and for you not to find out!" TenTen laughed.

"As I said before...we're all gonna die..." Julie said.

"Will you shut up about that!" Angel yelled and slapped Julie in the back of the head again.

"You know...I'm starting to think you find it fun to abuse me..." Julie complained rubbing her head where Angel hit it.

"That's because we do..." Angel laughed evilly.

Right then Neji made some hand signs and there was a bright light and once it cleared their clothes were different.

Neji wore a gray short-sleeved hoodie that said 'Zero' on it over a gray and white long-sleeved shirt, gray jeans, and his hair down with a gray cap on backwards.

Angel wore clothes that looked a lot like Neji's ninja clothing except they were more girlish.

TenTen wore a purple short-sleeved Chinese dragon shirt, blue jeans, a purple beaded bracelet on each wrist, and her hair in two long braids.

Samantha wore clothes similar to TenTen's ninja clothing except they were all bright PINK!

(Imagine she has short light brown hair.)

Rock Lee wore a green, white and yellow short-sleeve shirt with the word 'YOUTH' on it in big yellow letters and green jeans.

Julie wore clothes similar to Rock Lee's ninja clothes except all black and more girlish.

(Imagine she has long dark brown hair and black clothing.)

"Cool!" Angel and Samantha said looking at there clothes.

"Crud!" Julie shouted. "I look like a freak!"

"Yeah, you do!" Angel and Samantha laughed.

"One more thing before you leave," Neji said. "If you die while you're there you can't ever come back."

"What!" Julie, Angel, and Samantha asked all at once.

"What Neji means to say is that if you get killed in our world," Rock Lee warned. "You will never come back to your own world."

"Meaning?" Angel asked.

"It will be as if you never existed..." Rock Lee finished.

"Aw, crud!" Julie shouted. "I'm gonna die! I just know it!"

"Shut up!" Angel slapped Julie for the third time. "I'm tired of your negativity!"

Neji sighed and started to make some more hands signs. "Anything you would like to say before we switch?" He asked.

Angel and Samantha shook there heads while Julie quickly yelled to Rock Lee, "You better get good grades!" Then there was another flash of light then it turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Normal to Ninja (2: The Naruto World, We're Gonna Mess up the Story-Plot Big Time!) **

*Julie's POV*

I sat up and rubbed my head.

'That was a strange dream...' I thought, opening my eyes, but only to see that I was outside at a training field located in the middle of the forest!

I quickly stood up on my feet. "Holy crud!" I shouted.

Angel and Samantha shot up.

"What!" They both said at the same time.

I looked over at them. "HOLY CRUD!" I shouted again. "WE'RE IN THE NARUTO WORLD!" I started to panic.

"And?" Angel asked boredly.

"WE'RE GONNA MESS UP THE STORY-PLOT BIG TIME!" I heard the last few of my words echo through the wood around us. "Wow...I was loud..." I said.

"Really!" Angel said, sarcasm practically dripping off her words "I didn't notice!"

I sat down against a tree.

"Okay..." I took a deep breath. "I gotta stay calm and think this out...no one bother me..."

Samantha walked over to me and started poking me repeatedly while laughing.

"Stop it...stop it...stop it..." I said each time she poked me. "I said STOP!"

She hit me in the head, laughed, then sat back down.

"Okay..." I said rubbing my head. "I think I have an idea..."

"Well, what is it?" Angel asked.

"Well, if I could just figure out what part of the Naruto episodes we're in..." I said. "Then we might be able to plan out what we're gonna do to get out of here."

*No one's POV*

"So what do you guy's think of my plan?" Julie asked smiling.

"Hmmm...alright. But one thing's for sure- if we stay till the Chunin Exams come up, I don't want to hurt Hina!" Angel glared at Julie. Samantha laughed.

"Yeah, laugh while you can, Sam. You'll lose your match. Fate decided that! Ha ha!" Angel laughed at how much she sounded like the male Hyuga she had just switched bodies with.

"Don't worry." Julie said. "I'm sure we're way past the Chunin Exams."

Suddenly, some one came up behind Julie.

"Hello, my youthful student!" It was none other then Gai-Sensei.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Julie screamed, and then started breathing like she was having a heart attack. "I wasn't...expecting...that..."

"Ah, Julie..." Gai-Sensei laughed. "As funny as always..." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

Julie twitched, as her friends laughed at her.

"I have good news for all of you!" Gai said smiling.

"What?" The three girls asked.

"I've signed you up for the Chunin Exams!" He smiled.

"Wow! Great! Wonderful!" The three girls smiled and cheered falsely.

"Well, I'll leave you three to train." Gai said smiling. "I'll explain the details tomorrow." And with that, he left.

Angel glared at Julie. "Way past the Chunin Exams?" She asked angrily.

"Okay...there was a slight flaw in my assumption..." Julie anime sweat-dropped. "But I maybe able to figure something out..."

"Yeah..." Angel said. "'Maybe' being the key word here!"

"Shut up..." Julie mumbled and sat down, but suddenly felt something poke into her side. "Ow!" She reached behind the head band around her waste and pulled out her iPod (with the charger) which had a note rapped around it.

The note read:

Dear Julie,

I thought you might want this.

From,

Rock Lee

"What does it say?" Samantha said snatching the note from Julie's hand and reading it. "Ooo! Some ones got a boyfriend!" She teased.

"Shut up!" Julie said. "I don't even LIKE him! He scares me half-to-death!"

"Well apparently he likes you!" Angel said laughing.

"Ew!" Julie said disgusted. "He's a stalker!"

"Wait..." Angel stopped Julie's rant of disgust. "How long ago were the Chunin Exams episodes on T.V.?"

"About a year ago..." Julie said and then suddenly realized something. "HOLY CRUD! WE'RE TWELVE YEARS OLD AGAIN!"

"Exactly..." Angel said.

"How did you know?" Julie asked.

"Because you don't have that much of a figure any more..." Angel pointed at Julie's body.

"Yay! I look normal again!" Julie cheered. "Wait...is that a good thing?"

"Depends on how you think about it..." Angel said.

*Rock Lee's POV*

"Wake up, Lee!" A woman shouted. "You have to get ready for school!"

"What?" I mumbled still tired, but then I remembered that I had traded places with Julie. "Yes ma'am!" I shot out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and got changed quickly. Then I ran down stairs to see a little girl sitting on the couch, watching some show called 'Inuyasha'.

"No, you can't change the channel!" She yelled quickly grabbing the remote that was on the table and clinging to it for dear life.

'She must be Julie's younger sister, Jana.' I thought.

"Good morning, my dear little sister!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Okay..." Jana said confused. "You're scaring me..."

*Neji's POV*

I woke up in Angel's house.

I knew it was probably too early to wake up, but I sat up and looked at the clock anyway.

'6: 59...' I thought getting out of bed. 'I might as well get up now...' I sighed and went to get dressed.

*TenTen's POV*

"TenTen! Wake up!" Some one shouted. "You're gonna make everyone late!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see a bright pink room.

'Oh...my...gosh!' I thought, staring wide-eyed around the room. 'How obsessed is this girl!'


	3. Chapter 3

**From Normal to Ninja (3: The Chunin Exams! Yep...We're Dead.) **

*Julie's POV*

Gai had told us the details for the Chunin Exams and now we were on our way to the building.

"Let's talk about what we're gonna do." I said. "Once we get in the building there will be two people blocking the fake door. So the choices we have are: 1. Pretend we think it's the real door and I get beaten up a little, 2. Since we know that it's fake, we just go to the real one and skip all the action, 3. We just stand by and watch, or 4. One of you guys think up a choice quickly, and we do that."

Angel and Samantha thought for a moment.

*No one's POV*

"Well?" Julie asked.

"Um...the first one." Angel said.

"I pick that one too." Samantha said.

"Okay, good." Julie said. "I was hoping you'd pick that."

"Wait." Angel said. "You want to get beaten up?"

"I rather get beaten up a little then mess up the whole series." Julie said smiling.

Once the three got inside the building they went straight to the fake door, which there was a huge crowd in front of already.

'Here I go.' Julie thought as she confronted the two people. "U-um...excuse me but could you let us through, please." Julie said a little quiet.

"Why should we?" One of them asked.

"Because we...um...need to get inside the room." Julie said.

'My gosh, I sound like an idiot!' She thought, mentally beating herself up.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Julie's cheek and she flew back a few feet and hit the ground hard.

"Ouch!" Julie said as she sat up.

She put a hand on her cheek. 'That hurt more than I expected...'

"You're taking the Chunin Exams when you can't even get past us?" The first ninja sneered. "Why don't you just give up now, before you get hurt?"

"Yeah." The second ninja mocked. "I think I hear your mommy calling you."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Samantha laughed and pointed at Julie.

"I'm gonna tell you guys once more..." Julie said getting up. "We need to get in that room!"

Julie ran toward the two and ended up back on the ground from being punched in the face again.

'Dang it, that hurt!' She yelled in her head.

The crowd gasped and whispered.

"Aw, that's harsh!" Some one said.

"Did you say 'harsh'!" The second ninja asked. "Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison! The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams, others will be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy!" The first ninja said. "For chunin it's always life and death."

"You think it's a joke?" The second ninja asked. "Chunin are qualified to lead missions! The lives of your squad members are in your hands, even if they're tough enough to take the heat. Delicate little girls, don't belong here."

"We're just thinning out the herd. You won't pass anyway." The fist ninja said. "So go home and play with you dolls!"

Then Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked forward.

"Real nice speech..." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "Now both of you step aside and let me through." Sasuke walked toward the two ninja. "And while you're at it reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your allusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

"What does he mean? We're on the third floor." One person said.

"I know." Another replied.

"Well. Well." The second ninja said.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, huh?" The first ninja asked.

"Go ahead, tell them Sakura." Sasuke said. "I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills in our squad." Sasuke replied. "You must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I must have?" Sakura asked. "Well, sure! Of course! Sure, I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor."

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

"Well, aren't we the smart ones?" The second ninja said. "So you noticed an allusion. Now let's see you deal with THIS!"

The second ninja tried to kick Sasuke and Sasuke tried to kick back.

'Aw crud.' Julie thought as she ran in the middle of those two and grabbed both there ankles.

'How'd she do that!' Sakura thought. 'I thought she was some weakling getting knocked around like that, but she's as fast as Sasuke!'

'Ow...' Julie thought as she let go of Sasuke and the other ninja's ankles. 'How did I do that!'

'She stopped my kick.' Sasuke thought. 'That's some chakra she's got in her arm.'

"You moron!" Angel yelled. "What about the plan! Hello!"

"What plan!" Julie yelled back. "There was no plan!"

"Hello!" Angel yelled back. "Low profile! Duh!"

"Shut up..." Julie mumbled.

'Hey. What happened to the bruises she had before?' Sasuke asked himself. 'They're gone. Were they fakes?'

"Hey you. Over here." Angel said to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked over at Angel and Sasuke and got angry that he wasn't being asked that.

'Again!' Naruto thought. 'It's always about Sasuke!"

"It's common curtsy to give your own name before asking some one else's." Sasuke said.

"Hey, you're a rookie, aren't you?" Angel asked. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke replied.

"What!" Angel asked in a threatening way.

"Aw, nobody wants to know my name." Naruto sulked.

"Hey! Naruto! Sasuke! Come on, let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left.


End file.
